Robo Takeshi Versus Yamamoto Takeshi!
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: On Tsuna's birthday, what can be worse than almost dressed as a girl or having sex toys for his birthday gifts? To his surprise, he gets a love-bot! It's a humanoid sex toy who looks exactly the same like Yamamoto and has the same personality, but way more perverted! What will the real Takeshi do? What will be happened when they all meet? Tuna-sandwich happens! 802780. Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Can't I Have A Normal Birthday Bash?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's **Yaoi** **802780 (Yamamoto x Tsuna x Yamamoto), as in two Yamamotos fighting for Tsuna's love. **A love triangle between **Real!Takeshi x Tsuna **and **Robo!Takeshi x Tsuna****.** If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**Robo Takeshi Versus Yamamoto Takeshi! ─ Chapter 1**

'**Can't I Have A Normal Birthday Bash?'**

It was October 14 in Namimori when Sawada Tsunayoshi was sleeping like a rock on top of his cozy bed. The morning had already broken when the brunette was still wandering aimlessly on his deep slumber, probably dreaming about some fabulous things that he could barely achieve in his real life.

Usually, some people would say that if someone's having a dream, they should wake up and chase their dreams. But, no, it was not something that Dame-Tsuna would do. His motto was something like, if I had a beautiful dream, I ought to go to sleep again and maybe I could continue my dream. At least, that's what he thought in his daily life. Nevertheless, since it's the weekend, Tsuna didn't really need to wake up that soon. He could sleep for a little while now, relaxing his sore muscles and mind a little bit because, later, he was surely in for a surprise.

Because, October 14 was his birthday!

It was probably around 9 AM now when Tsunayoshi just woke up from his quite a peaceful slumber. He was sleeping for a while back then. But once he noticed something wrong was happening to him, he was forced to be back from his little wonders down to the so-called reality. Although, he was still closing his eyes deep shut, trying so hard to get back and continue his dream, he couldn't help but to hear the pestering voice that kept waking him up.

"Wake up, Tsu-kun! Today is your birthday!" a merry but also very motherly voice tone was chirming right beside of him, bugging him from reaching back to his La La land. It seemed like the voice tone was almost too familiar for him.

Even so, Tsuna still wouldn't bother to respond from it. He was still dead tired because he played his game console for quite late last night, making himself to be on his sleep-deprived state.

That's why he was still trying to close his eyes off and shunned out everything near him. Heck, he really wished for one more hour sleep! Was it really too much to ask?

"Tsu-kun, if you don't wake up now, you're going to be late."

Another voice was ringed out from the same individual but this time, it made Tsuna to wonder. He was going to be late? For what? Still, the sleeping brunette was still ignoring the person from waking him up out of his sleepy state.

"Mmmm... five more minutes, Mom..." he mumbled unwarily to the said voice as he shifted a little on his bed, making himself to be more comfortable on his cozy bed.

And, he decided to sleep again but that was until he heard something so frightening...

"Tsu-kun, wake up! Don't you want to see your _birthday dress_ that I bought? It's so pretty!"

Wait a minute. Did she just say dress? Like really really dress? Did she also say pretty? Oh no, what the hell would that suppose to mean? Was that a girl dress? The cute frilly and pantsy dress with quite amount of girlish laces on its front, skirts, and its waist? Of course, it made Tsuna's mind to be completely shocked of it!

'What did Mom mean by dress? A birthday dress? For what? Me? But, I don't wear that kind of─' just when he finished arranging his thoughts, he could simply conclude it all into one straight conclusion. He responded with his one and only, signature, probably copyrighted, girlish shriek of the Vongola Decimo.

"Hiieeeee!"

Hearing such words as '_your birthday dress'_, it definitely brought him back to reality. He snapped his eyes wide open, fully awake from his sleepy state and jerked all his body backward, making an effective distance in between them.

He abruptly drew all his body back with a quick force and it made him to fall off from his bed, with his head hitting on the tatami mat first. No wonder he could be so much an idiot sometimes. He had suffered so much damage on his head.

After he stood up from the floor, he rubbed his head slightly with his hands, trying to shake the numbness pain on top of his head. Then, just when his brain had fully worked, he could suddenly remember what Maman was trying to do with him on his birthday party. He lifted his hands and put it all five in front of him, showing a panicked gesture as he then said,

"W-w-wait, M-M-Mom?! Wh-wh-what are you talking about?" he asked with a little bit nervous voice tone on every single of his words. His face looked so pale and tiny itty bitty of sweat drops were falling down on his forehead.

But then, smiling so happily to her own son, Nana decided to reply,

"You're being silly, Tsu-kun! Today is your birthday. Don't you want to look pretty too? I mean, your friends will be here soon. You don't want to look like you just woke up from your bed, now do you?" she said it gently with a bright smile filling her kind and tender face.

Tsuna was definitely on a tight position. He definitely didn't want to argue with his mother but at the same time, his manly pride was at stake! There's no way he would ever wear a girl clothing. It would kill his pride as a man!

"P-p-pretty? A-a-are y-y-you sure? B-b-but I..."

Not even be able to finish his sentence, the young brunette was then surprised by his mother's words. The woman then said,

"Of course! No one would say that you are not pretty after I give you a full touch up! Wait till you see my old cosmetics and my red lipstick!"

This made the brunette boy to sweat-drop even more hearing such a weird statement from his mother. He could feel the urge to run away but he knew that there's nowhere to go.

The Decimo then decided to say,

"W-w-wait! O-o-old cosmetics?! M-M-Mom! I can't! I'm a boy! Boys don't use things like that!"

Such statement only replied by a single understanding chuckle by his mother. Of course, Nana knew that Tsuna was a boy. She only did this for fun, didn't she? Or maybe she suffered from the so-called one-child syndrome? Or maybe she thought that Tsuna just looked so cute as a girl?

She then replied again,

"I know, Tsu-kun! But, I'm sure you will look pretty with that. And, with the beautiful dresses and all the make-ups, fake wigs and eyelashes, I'm sure you will look perfect! I swear you can be so dazzling and make all the girls to be oh-so-jealous of you! Maybe Take-kun will be so surprised when he sees you!" she explained it with a lot of enthusiasm as her smile grew widened and her eyes seemed like wandering to the faraway future.

She actually mentioned Tsuna's Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, when she said 'Take-kun'. Weirdly, his mother just liked to match-make Tsuna with Yamamoto when she said it like that.

He wasn't even sure if Takeshi would be surprised in a good way if he did see him wearing fake wigs and eyelashes. Because, seriously, if Maman gave him the fake wigs and eyelashes, Tsuna would end up being a _drag queen_ rather than a _cute girl_.

Knowing that his effort would be futile, he could only do one thing. He took a deep breath, filling his lung with the air. Tsuna then decided to reply,

"M-M-Mom! I can't! I can't! I can't! Please don't make me show it to you but I have a weewee down on my crotch!" he stuttered it to his mother with a desperate voice tone as a last resort. Not to mention the huge blush on his face

Without a doubt, the Vongola Decimo didn't know what else he could do to make his mother to stop other than saying something like this.

"Tsu-kun, you're being silly! Of course, I know that! But, I just can't help it, Tsu-kun! You're going to look as pretty as Mommy, don't worry!"

Alright, it's official. Nana was officially cracked. Tsuna was a boy, damn it! He might look so cute and adorable with his stuttering and all his blushing. But, he's born to be a man! At least, someday he would be one. He really didn't want to wear a girly outfit or a make-up. He thought that he'd look ridiculous on that! That's why with all there was left in him, he could only do one thing.

He ran for his life!

Heck, he'd rather be kissed by an alligator rather than having to lose his man pride! Although, he didn't really inherit that much of a man pride though. But still, he didn't want to be cross-dressed as a girl!

"I am sorry but I just can't! No! No! No! I don't wanna!"

And thus, the chase and run game began.

He quickly ran away from his room with a fast move, heading to the entrance of his door. After he ran passed it, he quickly closed the door shut, letting his mother trapped inside of his room. It's too bad that he couldn't lock his door fast enough. But then, he just decided to ignore it. He paced up his speed, heading to the staircase near his room and proceeded to swiftly take the stairs and went down to the first floor.

Oh wait, actually, he tripped on his feet and gracefully fell down the stairs to the first floor because he could hear his mother was singing playfully something like,

"I promise Mommy will make you pretty, Tsu-kun!"

He headed to his living room while he was running with his whole life out and decided to hide on the room. He quickly opened the door to the living room, sighing a little with how hard it was to open the door.

And, there he could see it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Oh wow. How he didn't expect it to be like this! All of his guardians were all here! There were quite some people that he really held dear. The Vongola Guardians were all here, like Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei and even Rokudo Mukuro or Hibari Kyoya! Not only that, he could also see some of the Arcobalenos too, like for example, Colonello, Fon and Skull. Also, Kozato Enma was here too. Weirdly, Lambo, Bianchi, I-Pin and Fuuta weren't present.

They were all celebrating Tsuna's birthday party and arranged such surprising event like this in the living room! More like a Host Club though. Because, his house was now filled with quite some amount of handsome looking boys!

Tsuna was definitely so shocked at this. He didn't know that he would get a birthday surprise by this early.

And, of course, his birthday wouldn't be perfect if a certain baseball lover wasn't here, right? That's why he glanced around to look at the sign of his Rain Guardian whereabouts. But, after he moved his eyes for a while, scanning throughout the living room, he couldn't see him.

'Ta-Ta-Takeshi... is n-n-not h-h-here?' he wondered disappointedly in his mind, with his face slightly turned into a downward frown.

But then, before he turned sadder than this, he was actually surprised by the huge cake in front of him. The cake was actually looking very interesting and delicious. It was almost like a wedding cake, with white creamy layers on top of it and fresh strawberries with a white cream on top of it and encircling the upper layer of the cake. There were also small lit candles on the center of the cake, with the same amount of Tsuna's current age.

Suddenly, from behind him, he could feel a gentle pat on his shoulder. When he tilted his head to his back, it was Maman who came from his room just before!

"See? All of your friends are all here to wish you a happy birthday, Tsu-kun!" she gave a single one-sided hug to the startled brunette as she smiled so brightly to her son.

Tsuna could feel all relieve knowing that his mother was only joking at him when she wanted to dress him up as a girl. It seemed that Tsuna's Maman did such thing to incidentally guide him at the living room and surprised him with such thing! She really got him all good though because for a second, Tsuna really believed that his mother was trying to turn him into a girl. It was all just an act, fortunately.

"Tenth! Happy Birthday! Don't wish for a suitable right-hand man again! Because, you don't need to look any further!"

Judging from his self-proclaiming right hand man title, it was definitely Gokudera Hayato who said something like that to Tsuna. After that, it was followed by another voice.

"Oya, oya? Today is your birthday but you're not wearing your _birthday suit_, Tsunayoshi? Anyway, Happy Birthday."

Hearing such statement, Gokudera could feel the urge to sweat-drop a little. Actually no, he wanted to snap at the perverted pineapple that had a huge nerve to say something like that to his boss. It was such a fortune that the Decimo didn't understand what _birthday suit _meant.

Surely, the smart and feisty bomber already knew the meaning of a birthday suit. It was something like the suit which Tsuna was wearing on the day of his birth which in other words, _wearing a birthday suit_ meant _nude_.

Then, to his surprise, Hibari came forward and said it gently,

"... happy birdday..."

What? Hibari-san actually said something like that to Tsuna? That was something! Heck, the aloof prefect wouldn't even be here at the first place if Tsuna didn't know it better than that! And, did he hear it wrong or Hibari said it something like _happy birdday? _Maybe he mistook it with his bird, Hibird? After all, the Cloud Guardian seemed to have a fetish with small animals.

But before Tsuna could say something to respond it, the Skylark suddenly took his leave out of the living room. Maybe he wanted to search for a clean air or something.

Then, Enma and Ryohei came up to wish Tsuna all the best and a happy birthday wish too.

"Wogh, Sawada! Happy Extremely Extreme Birthday to the extreme! Kyoko couldn't make it here because she had to visit her friend in a hospital but she said to me that she would make it up to you later to the extreme!"

Which was then followed by Enma, who happened to bring Skull along with him. Weird though. Even though the Cloud Pacifier holder was living in Shimon's household, but it was weird how the cursed Arcobaleno would also tag along with him.

Enma then said,

"Happy Birthday, Tsuna-kun! Let's do our best for this year too, right?" he gave a warm smile to his Dame-Best-Friend, which was then made Tsuna to blush a little from the friendly atmosphere around them,

"Waaii! Skull-sama wishes you a Happy Birthday too!"

But, before Tsuna could reply his thank to helm-wearing Arcobaleno, it was then followed by Colonello.

"Don't call yourself as 'sama' in front of us, kora!" he laid a rash kick right in the back of Skull's head, which made him to fly away quite a while and landed quite loud to the floor. Then, he looked at Tsuna and said,

"Yosh! Happy Birthday, Tsuna!"

As if nothing's wrong was happened, which meant that they totally ignored the flying out of the room, Skull. Fon came and stood not far from Colonello and decided to say,

"Happy Birthday, Decimo. I wish you all the best and may you─" without even finished his sentence, suddenly a voice was came out from behind Tsuna.

"May you rest in peace, Dame-Tsuna."

Who would wish for something like that in someone's birthday? Of course, it took the Vongola Decimo off guard. He gave out a sudden yelp and looked back at behind him. And, there he could see him! It was his sadistic home tutor, Reborn!

Tsuna then replied,

"Re-Re-Reborn! Why did you wish for such thing!" he whimpered out in a frustrated manner when he heard that his home tutor was wishing him like that.

But then, Reborn only smirked evilly, and decided to reply,

"Oh, so you want to die not-in-peace? Sure, I can arrange that. It's the first time I've ever heard someone wished to die like that on his birthday though." he said it bluntly as if he was thinking out-loud, which made Tsuna to sweat-drop even more hearing such statement.

Since Tsuna was speechless to the extreme, Reborn then said simply,

"So, since everyone is already here and set, maybe you would like to see your presents?"

This statement made Tsuna to be quite happy. Being surprised in his birthday was one thing that he never got, but having gifts for his birthday was also something else too! He really didn't know that he would get gifts from his friends like that.

"P-p-presents? I've got some too?" said the brunette boy in total disbelief.

Well, of course, he would get presents on his birthday! Everyone loved Tsuna! That's why, he would get quite some amount of present on his surprise.

Oh, yeah, he was so in for a total surprise... Because, due to a certain skilled home tutor, Tsuna's friends were told to bring something so special for Tsuna to use. For starters, he didn't even know that Rokudo Mukuro actually gave him boxes of Yaoi DVD's for the brunette to watch! The pineapple brought something like "Okane ga Nai" and "Boku no Pico" on the collections!

And, let's not forget for the others too! But, let's just wait until Tsuna opened his presents. Because, as of right now, he was actually surprised by a sudden hug from behind him!

It was Yamamoto Takeshi! Wow. Couldn't it get any better than this? He didn't even know that Takeshi was here! Surely, he thought that the baseball jock didn't come here on a certain occasion.

Takeshi then said,

"Tsuna..." he whispered it slowly and romantically as he then tightened his arms to hold the brunette closer to his body, emanating so much warmth to the smaller teen.

This made Tsuna to blush furiously like crazy! How could he not! Takeshi was hugging him right in front of everyone he knew of! Surely, he was extremely embarrassed by the romantic gesture that his Rain Guardian showed to him!

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto! Wh-wh-what are you doing?" he asked nervously as he could feel the urge to stutter.

But then, Yamamoto only replied it gently to his friend, still holding on the brunette so tightly which made Tsuna to blush even more while Gokudera was on the verge of throwing his dynamites to Yamamoto. But, he didn't do so though, since it would also hurt the Decimo as well.

Yamamoto then continued,

"Tsuna, let's have sex."

Wait a minute?! He did not just say that, did he? Oh wait, he actually did. Holy Goddesses of Yaoi! What were Yamamoto thinking when he said something like that to Tsuna!

Tsuna could feel a strong urge to faint at the very thoughts of having sex with Yamamoto! What the heck was wrong with Takeshi! Was that the way he confessed his feeling to Tsuna? Surely, he couldn't be that oblivious to say something like that, right?

The Decimo could only reply with his single shriek,

"Hieeee! W-w-why? Wh-wh-what are you talking about, Yamamoto!"

Tsuna released the hug abruptly with his forceful drawback which made Yamamoto to be startled. The baseball jock looked oh-so-confused to the brunette and said,

"Eeeeh? Why not? Don't you want it too?"

Well, even if he did want it, he wouldn't admit it in front of everyone. Weirdly, Maman was only smiling oh-so-happily to his son! Maybe she didn't really understand what was happening.

But before Tsuna could reply further or before the crowds did, the skilled hitman only smirked knowingly and said,

"So, you did come here, after all. Verde."

Ehh? Did he say Verde? The genius slash mad scientist of the Arcobaleno who bear the Lightning Pacifier?

Then, coming from the entrance door beside Yamamoto, there the green-haired scientist showed himself before them all. Verde then replied,

"I didn't specifically say I wouldn't come." the scientist stated it simply to reply Reborn, as he then continued, "Then again, I thought it would be a very good opportunity to test my new experiment."

He turned his head to face Tsuna which made the Decimo to breathlessly yelp a little. Verde then said,

"He's my present to you. Happy Birthday, Decimo."

This made everyone to wonder wordlessly. Tsuna then replied again, looking all confused as ever,

"P-p-present? H-h-he? What did you mean? I don't understand that!"

Yamamoto then replied it gently,

"He means I'm your present, Tsuna!" he smiled warmly to the Decimo, which made Tsuna to be confused a little.

"B-b-but, Ya-Ya-Yamamoto? Aren't you─" before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Reborn decided to cut him.

"A human prototype, Verde? Well, that's something. I still couldn't believe you can make it look as identical as the real one and with the same personality too."

This made Tsuna to be confused in so many levels,

"Wh-wh-what? P-p-prototype? You mean like a copy? You mean, this is not the real Yamamoto?"

Verde only shrugged a little and said,

"My latest invention. I'd like to call it a love-bot. It's basically a humanoid prototype that matches the copy of it using the electromagnetic brain wave as its medium. I added the personality and the looks of Vongola's Rain Guardian as well. I might say it as a love-bot which abbreviates _love robot_. But, basically, it's the same like a real human. Thanks to my perfection."

Of course, Dame-Tsuna could barely understand any of it. He then replied,

"Wh-wh-what? I d-d-don't understand. You mean, you created Yamamoto but it's not Yamamoto? You're calling it a robot but it's not a robot?"

The scientist gave Tsuna _the look,_the usual underestimating look that someone usually had to someone inferior to him, then he said,

"Actually, I don't speak Dumb."

Tsuna could only reply in confusion,

"Ehh? You just did?"

Which made Reborn to be irritated and replied,

"Give it a break, Dame-Tsuna. He means you're a dummy. And, before you protest it or what, the answer is yes, you're a dummy and two, this love-bot version of Yamamoto is just the same like Yamamoto, with the same looks and personality but he's not Yamamoto. I think I remember the real Yamamoto went to his house to bring sushi sets for your birthday."

Actually, what Verde meant by such sentence was he didn't speak the same dumb language like Dame-Tsuna and the rest did. That's why he said it like that. It couldn't be helped though, Verde was a genius scientist with bad personalities.

Reborn then looked at Verde and said,

"I wonder why Yamamoto said something like that to Tsuna though. Did you make a glitch Verde? Or did you intend to make a perverted humanoid sex toy for your own purpose? Maybe you want a copy of Skull perhaps?"

Verde sweat-dropped at such statement and said,

"It wasn't a glitch. It's just not perfect yet. I think his personality was more or less the same. The only different thing is that it really seems to me like he's way more perverted than the usual Rain Guardian but other than that, his personality is identical. And, no, why would I make someone who looked like a _roadkill_?"

Poor Skull. After being kicked like that by Colonello, he really looked like a dead roadkill in the middle of a road. Or maybe he's already looked like one even before he was kicked?

Tsuna then replied,

"A perverted Yamamoto? No! No! No! Take it back! I don't think I need a humanoid sex toy for me to do anything sexual as I please! Besides, what would the real Yamamoto do if he saw his other version like this? "

The Robo-keshi frowned a little and said,

"Ehh? You don't want me? Why, Tsuna, why?"

Oh great. How could the robot looked the same like Yamamoto and acted like the real version of him too! Of course, Tsuna couldn't handle the guilt game like this! He didn't have the heart to make Yamamoto all so sad like that, even though it was just a robot.

"No! No! No! I didn't mean it like that! Of course, I want you, Yamamoto!"

This statement made the Yamamoto clone to reply,

"Ahahaha! I'm happy you want me too, Tsuna! I also want your body as well! So, let's have sex!"

Oh my, what a pervert. Reborn chuckled all so evil and said,

"Pfft. You can't return back a gift, Tsuna. Besides, you better start to do something quick because I'm pretty sure Yamamoto is already on his way now."

That was when a voice suddenly came from the front door of Sawada's household,

"Sorry for the intrusion!"

Oh no. Oh fucking no. Just when they didn't expect it yet, the real Yamamoto finally came! What would Tsuna do after this? What would be happened when they finally meet together? Tsuna could only do one thing...

"Hieeeeeee! The real Yamamoto came! What should I do, Reborn?!"

─To Be Continued─

* * *

Author's Note:

This is my birthday fic for our little uke-chan, Tsuna! Happy Birthday Tsuna! May you be as cute as ever and don't grow taller that much, yeah? Because if your body gets bigger and taller, it will be harder for the semes to rape you! Mwahahaha!

**Anyway, the scene where Maman tried to turn Tsuna as a girl was greatly inspired by KHFFMEE – 8027 fic, 'Go to the Dance with Me?', so the whole idea was a courtesy of that story. The name Robo-keshi also came from his suggestion. :D **

**Anyhow, I have some questions.**

1. Who wants 802780 threesome? I so do because I'm a huge perv!

2. Who wants 8080 selfcest? I still so do because I love Yamamoto so much.

3. Who wants Robo-keshi for his/her birthday? Me! Me! Please pick me! LOL

If you have any questions, just ask me. And, if you're interested with this story, do tell me in your review!


	2. And I'm Caught in Between?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's** Yaoi 802780 (Yamamoto x Tsuna x Yamamoto**), as in two Yamamotos fighting for Tsuna's love. A love triangle between **Real!Takeshi x Tsuna and Robo!Takeshi x Tsuna.** Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**Robo Takeshi Versus Yamamoto Takeshi! ─ Chapter 2**

**'And I'm Caught in Between?'**

This couldn't be happening. Tsuna thought. No, it couldn't. It must have been some kind of weird dream, a mistake perhaps. Yeah, right, this was so not happening here. Definitely. These thoughts were all dancing around like crazy bunnies and wreaking havoc on his mind. But, seriously, who was he fooling? He knew that he could deny it all he wanted but he couldn't ignore that the fact, always liked to give him fast bitch-slap on his face, in a quick succession, nonetheless.

The brunette was utterly dumbstruck. No, actually, it was a little bit of understatement. Because, more appropriately speaking, he was more like gotten shocked the shit out of him. It was like someone took a pitchfork and impaled his head with it, then threw it to a microwave, added a metallic object along with it, set it to the highest temperature and, Boom. That's exactly the face that he was making right now.

As for the others? They're all shocked as well. Not as surprised as Tsuna, but they sure went speechless. Some were actually still confused and couldn't follow the whole events really well, like for example Ryohei, Enma and Colonello. Some actually understood the whole matter but decided to keep quiet, like Fon and Mukuro. Some just didn't care about it at all, like Maman.

As for Gokudera? He's trying his best to not blow the Decimo's house with his dynamites. Boy, it's rather cruel for him. One Yamamoto was already pushing his limit. If he was to meet two, that would be overkill.

That pretty much sort of everyone's situation. Except for Skull, because he's still lying dead in the hall way.

Back to the panicked brunette, after he knew that the real Yamamoto Takeshi just came in the front door, he had no choice but to wonder how disastrous it would be when they met. It would definitely equal a trouble.

"Reborn," Tsuna panicked to his tutor, "What do I do now?! Yamamoto must not meet with," he averted his eyes and pointed his finger to Robo-keshi, who was smiling all so happily knowing that Tsuna wanted to have sex with him too, "this Yamamoto!"

The Arcobaleno smirk evilly, making a sadistic face to his Dame student,

"Well, it's your problem now, isn't it? Besides, why don't you just allow them to meet each other? It will be pretty fun." he looked daringly to the Decimo and continued to smirk behind the tip of his fedora.

The perverted Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna, looking oh-so-oblivious to the others and said,

"Yeah! It will be fun, Tsuna! Besides, they say the more is the merrier, yeah?" he winked at the troubled brunette and he threw a perverted grin to his self-proclaimed lover, "I mean, isn't it awesome? I always want to try a threesome!"

Oh wow. It even rhymed. It seemed he didn't really bother about anyone when he said something as explicit like that.

Unfortunately, for someone as 'innocent' as Tsuna, such information was a real definition of Too Much Information. Imagining having sex with Yamamoto would surely make him embarrassed like a prude virgin he was, then how about two? Again, it would be overkill.

Tsuna retorted at the comment, with red blush planted on his cheeks,

"N-no! Ya-Yamamoto, y-you can't say something like that in p-public!" his cheeks gotten more colorfully red, giving a shame to tomatoes, "B-bad! Bad thoughts! B-bad Yamamoto!" he scolded at the other Yamamoto, which made him surprised and slightly frowned knowing that Tsuna called him bad.

"No, My Tuna! D-don't say it like th-that!" Robo-keshi frowned as he called Tsuna with a cute lovey-dovey nickname, which made Gokudera wanted to puke at the mention of the cheeky name, "I'm so sorry! I promise I won't do that again!" he apologized, then he gave his deadly grin again which made Tsuna softened.

But again, they're back to the square one again. In moments, Yamamoto would surely open the front door and they would meet with each other. Now, what would Tsuna do then?

"R-Reborn! D-do something! Yamamoto really really should not meet with this," he threw his gaze back to the smiling raven haired boy, "Ero-moto!"

It turned out Tsuna made a new nickname for the perverted Robo-keshi. He called him, 'Ero-moto', a mix between the words 'Ero' and 'Yamamoto'. Basically, he implied Yamamoto's clone as a pervert.

"Like I say, just let them meet with each other." Reborn simply stated as he then walked, heading to the foyer where the real Yamamoto supposedly would enter, then he added,

"Besides, you can't turn him back now, can you? Just accept the fact and be goodie-goodie with him. Who knows? Maybe you can make some babies with him for your next birthday. Maman will be so proud of you."

Make babies? Well, that's a little bit off for the statement. It didn't affect Ero-moto though, it mainly affected Tsuna so much. Because, as of right now, he was practically horrified to the whole thoughts.

"Y-you're not listening Reborn! Seriously, he can't!" Tsuna replied, his face looked slightly puzzled and confounded.

This didn't go unnoticed by Robo-keshi, he then replied,

"Ehh?" he questioned, "Why not? Tsuna, why not? I want to have your babies too!"

Well, this was definitely getting weird. First off, the Vongola Decimo could not be pregnant unless Reborn go Mumbo Jumbo on him. Secondly, they needed to have sex first to make babies. Thirdly, weren't they forgetting the fact that the real Takeshi would come and catch them in minutes? They surely didn't have time for this!

Tsuna groaned in exasperation, and said,

"Ugh, this is going nowhere!"

That was when the mad scientist Verde decided to cut them off. He looked bored as usual and then he said to the distressed brunette,

"Well, Decimo, if you don't want him, I could have him recycled." Verde stated matter-of-factly, which made Tsuna to throw a confused look on him.

"Re-Re-Recycled?" Tsuna asked, his voice was in a mix of disbelief and puzzled, "Recycled like what?" he raised his eyebrows, still confused by all that, "Y-y-you mean recycle like plastic?"

No, Tsuna. Judging from the look that Verde just gave you, it really meant that it's not the same like recycling a plastic. But since it's just too complicated to explain it to the brunette and not that Dame-Tsuna would understand it anyway, the Lightning pacifier holder just decided to go with the newbie's point of view. He looked again at Tsuna, after he removed his depreciating 'seriously' stare, he said,

"Well," he cleared his throat, "Sort of. Add and subtract some few things." He explained to the Decimo, although his depreciating look before definitely meant a different thing than what Tsuna had in mind.

"The choice is on you, Decimo. You sure you don't want him again?" Verde asked, he tilted his glasses a little as its glasses suddenly shone, reflected by the lights.

Hearing what his creator just said to him, this time, it made Robo-keshi to be surprised. His face was rather stunned, his eyes looked horrified and let's not forget the sad frown which was suddenly formed.

"Ts-Tsuna? D-don't w-want m-me?" his face looked shocked, probably he was about to burst into tears when he found that Tsuna didn't want him.

Now, Tsuna was in a very difficult position. He's stuck between feeling guilty that he made Yamamoto looked so sad like that and anxious if the real Yamamoto met with the copy of him.

"B-but, the real Ya-Yamamoto is heading here now…" Tsuna replied, "And, uhh, it's n-not that I-I don't want you, but it's just…" he stuttered, unsure as his face was torn because of the guilt.

Robo-keshi then moved closer to Tsuna, locking his sad eyes deeply to the confused brown orbs in front of him, which made the young Vongola to be guiltier about it. Then, he placed both of his hands on top of Tsuna's shoulders, one on each, and started to launch his last resort. Begging his life on it.

"Tsuna, Tuna, Tsuna," he called, his face was very sad but there's a glint of hope behind his hazel eyes, "I-I-I…" he stuttered, gulping his big lump on his throat,

"I promise I'll be good! I promise I won't m-make you feel sad, annoyed or d-disappointed! I p-promise I won't grope you. N-no! N-not if you don't want it!" he stared deeply at Tsuna's eyes, passionately looking at him and begging for his mercy.

"J-j-just please don't say that you don't want me! P-please d-don't! P-p-please don't leave me! Promise! J-just give me a chance to prove that I'm good!"

Tsuna could feel like his heart was touched. It was as if what the perverted love-bot said to him was engulfing his heart and gave him such a pleasant feeling. It was quite subtle but something felt quite nice inside of his heart and it made him softened. He decided maybe he could try giving this Yamamoto's clone a chance.

"O-okay," the brunette nodded, his face was unsure but his eyes seemed concerned, "B-but, you stay in my room and don't come out, yeah? T-then, we can talk about it later. I d-don't want the real Yamamoto to be surprised when h-he sees you…"

After hearing such statement, Robo-keshi widened his eyes in awe. He felt a sudden rush of happiness bursting inside his chest, like a popped out balloons.

"I-I-I… I can stay?" he threw a nervous questioning look to Tsuna, which was replied by a single nod by the Decimo.

"Y-yeah, I think you can." Tsuna confirmed, "B-but you promise you'll be good, right? P-promise?" the brunette raised his eyebrows inquisitively, wanting to know whether Ero-moto wouldn't go back from his words.

"Of course, I promise! I won't disappoint My Tuna after all!" he said, his eyes glint with so much happiness, "Then, I'll be waiting in your room, right? Don't make me wait too long, Tsuna!"

And it was all so sudden to him. He didn't even know that until it happened. Robo-keshi just leaned closer and planted a small, appreciative kiss on his cheek. It was more like a gratitude kiss, pure and not necessarily had ulterior motive behind that chaste kiss. But still, it made all the people who watched went surprised. Tsuna could even hear a few gasps from behind him, few curses, definitely from his Storm Guardian, and some even cooed at him.

As for the Decimo? He went red. Seriously, he blushed hard. It was actually the first time someone ever kissed his cheeks like that. Well, aside of Maman that sometimes kissed his cheeks when he's little and Iemitsu who also happened to like giving him fatherly kiss on his cheeks, even so he's already a teenager.

After that simple kiss, the baseball loving Robo-keshi paced out his speed and ran to upstairs, heading for Tsuna's room, leaving the brunette in shocked attitude. Just when the Decimo started to be able to process the whole situation, he grew redder than before, probably from head to toe.

"W-wait Yamamoto! W-why d-did you do that f-for?!" Tsuna called, but of course, the culprit just went ahead and didn't bother to reply the young Vongola.

In fact, someone else decided to reply him.

"Ehh?!" Takeshi stunned, "What did I just do, Tsuna?" he gave a confused look to his friend.

It was the real Yamamoto Takeshi! He finally came and explained the reason why it took him so long for him to enter the house.

"Ya-Yamamoto? Y-you came!" Tsuna greeted in quite a happy and enthusiastic voice tone.

"B-but what took you so long? I think I heard your voice a moment ago." The boy added again, feeling slightly confused of what was happening.

"Oh, that," Yamamoto exclaimed, "I was just waiting in front of your house till the door opened but no one seemed to greet me."

The baseball jock was holding tightly on a few boxes of sushi, probably about six or seven boxes, enough for everyone to eat. Then, after he explained it to the brunette, he added again,

"My hands are full that's why I couldn't open the door by myself. I was actually hoping for someone to help me carry these boxes."

It made his hands full with it, that's why he waited someone to greet him and open the door because he couldn't open the door with his full hands.

"Fortunately, Hibari was there, standing in the front porch. I was troubled to ask him at first, but he lent me a hand back then."

After hearing all that, Tsuna felt relief to know that he could hide Takeshi from the weird copy of him.

"So that's why," Tsuna stated calmly as he nodded his head a little, "But I'm glad you came, Yamamoto. I thought that you couldn't make it."

Then, the raven haired jock gave a warm smile to his best friend, one that made Tsuna to feel the weird pleasant feeling inside his chest again.

"Of course, I will come, Tsuna. This is your birthday. I wouldn't miss it even if I had to skip a baseball tournament." Takeshi grinned happily,

"By the way, I haven't had the chance to say my wishes, right?" He smiled again, making Tsuna's heart fluttered inadvertently,

"Happy Birthday, Tsuna. I wish you all the best and may you have so much happiness for the upcoming years!"

Tsuna blushed, a sudden jolt of happiness was filling his chest and embracing his heart completely, he then replied his gratitude, trying so hard to not stutter in embarrassment.

"T-thank you, Yamamoto." Tsuna gave a sheepish smile to his best friend, which of course, made Yamamoto to blush heavily too. He wanted to scratch the back of his head in order to shake away his shy feeling, due to his embarrassment, but since his hands were full, he couldn't do so.

After all that, it was time for continue the birthday bash. This time, it was Reborn who decided to wrap this confusion up.

"So, let's get the party started then, shall we?" the Arcobaleno smirked knowingly, this time he knew that something interesting was bound to come.

* * *

The party was fun, indeed. There's so much happiness, laughter and all that. A lot of cheering, happy birthday wishes, sometimes they're also singing all so merrily and warmly. Some riots also happened between Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto but it was pretty minor. Hibari was also staying away from the crowds, but didn't forget to serve some sushi, drinks and cakes for himself.

Mukuro was trying to make fun of the Decimo with his perverted sexual innuendo, which was usually thwarted by the feisty bomber. Enma, acting like a Dame he was, was staying away from the crowds before he caused others misfortune and so on.

The Arcobaleno were also discussing some other things too while enjoying this whole party. Looking at how happy they all were, Tsuna couldn't help but to smile warmly to himself. He seemed happy too. It was probably the best birthday bash he ever had. Usually, he didn't want to go to school whenever his birthday was up. It's because he didn't really have any friends to share the precious moments of it. But at the very least, he could be happy now.

After a few moments of this happy moment, the party would soon be over. The guests were starting to take their leave too. The first to leave was, of course, Hibari. He said that the party was fine but he actually couldn't handle too much crowding. Next after, was Mukuro, he said that Chrome needed to be picked up in the cake shop near the market.

Then, Fon, Verde, Colonello, Enma and Skull decided to take their leave too. The Arcobaleno said that they needed to do some other things that they discussed earlier. Enma took his leave together with Skull because he said that Adelaid would go Spartan on him if he didn't finish his homework.

That means, Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto still stayed at Tsuna's house. As for Reborn? His whereabouts was unknown. It seemed he took his leave together with the Arcobaleno, to take care of some things. While Gokudera and Ryohei was still fighting to each other because of unknown matter, Yamamoto helped Tsuna to clean the whole room, since it was quite a shipwreck and they didn't want Maman to clean all of it by herself.

Tsuna picked up dirty dishes steadfastly, quite carefully too, not wanting to be the Dame person that he was, while Yamamoto was cleaning the sushi box and sorted it out.

Seeing that he had some free time to be together with Tsuna, Takeshi started to make a conversation with the brunette. There's something that he really wanted to tell Tsuna for quite a long time ago. He wanted to confess about his feelings toward the Decimo.

And what better time to confess his feelings than on his crush's birthday? Yamamoto knew that he could only try to confess about it once and he didn't want his confession to ruin his friendship.

At the very least, he could try to confess his feelings and if Tsuna didn't feel the same way about it, he could just laugh it off and said that he was just joking. Everything he'd do to keep their friendship together. Although, wow, it would be very hurt for him if he did that.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called, picking up all his courage from inside him,

"C-can we t-talk?" he stuttered nervously.

Having been addressed, Tsuna turned his head to face Yamamoto and decided to reply,

"Yes. W-what is it, Yamamoto?" Tsuna looked curious, he looked up to meet his best friend embarrassed expression which made it's even worse. Yamamoto was now burning red.

"Uhhh…errr…umm…" the baseball jock stuttered again, nervous and unsure of what he should do to confess his locked feelings inside him.

Looking utterly embarrassed, Yamamoto then said,

"C-can w-we… umm… t-talk… s-s-somewhere e-else? O-outside m-maybe? Y-you know… j-just… f-for a fresh air or s-something…" the baseball ace from Namimori stuttered miserably, yet again. His face looked like he was about to pass out.

'Great. Just nice. Why did you stutter, Takeshi! Now Tsuna would surely notice something is wrong with me!' His inner self blamed himself of what stupidity that he just did.

But Tsuna only nodded in agreement and said,

"S-sure. L-let's talk outside." He smiled warmly to Takeshi, which made the baseball jock to blush heavier than he had already been.

They moved together and walked pass the living room, heading to the outside of the room. After walking for a while, Tsuna opened the door and proceeded first, then it was followed by Takeshi, who then closed the living room door on his own.

After they reached outside of the room, and seeing that Tsuna finally stopped walking, Yamamoto knew that he had to start the confession, especially since his secret crush looked at him all so curious.

"Umm… W-we c-can talk…u-u-upstairs, m-maybe?" the young swordsman looked utterly nervous and it seemed like he was about to faint. He didn't even look like he's breathing well too.

Again, Tsuna nodded and agreed,

"Sure. We can talk upstairs." He started to move again and take the stairways to the second floor of his house, which was followed by Yamamoto.

But wasn't he forgetting something? Didn't he remember that Robo-keshi was in his room now? Heading to the upstairs was completely a disastrous mistake.

After they reached upstairs, Yamamoto decided to start the conversation again.

"Look, Tsuna. The thing is…" he paused for a moment, quite nervous and unsure of what he should say to the brunette.

But then, Tsuna smiled gently and replied, with a slight curiosity on his face expression.

"W-what is it, Yamamoto? Y-you know that you can always talk to me if you want." The brunette said, simply smiling at the thoughts that he was trusted by his best friend.

Well, it's official. Tsuna definitely forgot about Robo-keshi.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto looked at the brunette intently, he collected all his might to shake away his fears and decided to confess,

"Tsuna… I think… I… I…" he closed his eyes shut, not wanting to see Tsuna's expression when he finally said the three words.

That was when a very familiar voice came from Tsuna's room, followed by the opening of his room's door.

"Tsuna, is that you? I've been waiting for you! What took you so long!" Robo-keshi opened the door and greeted at the timid brunette.

But to his surprise, the love-bot didn't meet with Tsuna only. He saw his other counterpart too standing not far from Tsuna! Oh no! This couldn't be good.

"Hiieeee!" Tsuna shrieked when he noticed that they both finally met together, "R-Robo-keshi! I told you to stay in my room, didn't I?!"

Yamamoto could only stare in a dumbfounded state at the sight in front of him. He opened his mouth, gapping it widely, he closed it again, then blinked his hazel eyes inadvertently. It seemed Yamamoto couldn't really process of what just happened. Seeing his other self like that, it's not a daily every day stuff, right?

"R-Robo-keshi?" Yamamoto asked as he tilted his head, "You? Are you… me?" Takeshi asked to his other counterpart, still couldn't believe of what he just saw in front of him.

Weirdly, Robo-keshi just smiled to the real Takeshi and said,

"Ohh! My counterpart! I finally met you! Awesome!" he exclaimed in happily, he looked at the confused Takeshi and said,

"I have been wanting to ask you a question! Usually, between you and Tsuna, who's usually on top?" he grinned innocently for something not so innocent.

Seriously, did he just have to act this oblivious, naïve and at the same time, perverted? For God's sake, he did not just ask something like that to Yamamoto! Heck, they were not even a couple yet!

Yamamoto could only blush and stutter,

"Ummm… err… actually… we… uhhh…"

Seeing that Yamamoto was stuttering, blushing and looked all nervous, Tsuna decided to take the control and replied,

"W-what are you t-talking a-about, Robo-keshi?" he tilted his head in confusion,

"O-of course, Yamamoto's on top... D-do you really need to ask t-that? I mean… Physically, I already lost at that aspect… T-there's no way I can top Yamamoto… N-not that I want to anyway… I'm already happy w-with it…"

Yamamoto choked and coughed again. He's blushing like crazy when he heard such blatant statement from his best friend. When did they have sex? But then why Tsuna said something like that? Takeshi was pretty much speechless, currently. Man, he did fantasize topping Tsuna but he never thought that Tsuna would say 'I'm already happy with it'. Did this mean he's okay being the ultimate uke? And let Takeshi to top him?

Robo-keshi replied,

"Of course! That's to be expected from myself! I mean, to be honest, I can't imagine being topped by Tsuna either! Hahaha!"

Tsuna shocked and replied,

"W-well that's not very nice! I have been studying some too with Reborn and Gokudera-kun!" Yamamoto's eyes went bigger and he choked himself again, his thoughts were filled with how Tsuna topped the little baby.

"Maybe… If I work really really hard, I can top Yamamoto… on English or Biology… I mean, I know that I usually will lose when it comes to PE. But, I can top Yamamoto on other subject… I mean, if I really try…"

Oh, so Tsuna was actually talking about who's on top in between their grades and not in bed. That explained a lot. They both were too perverts to imply that Tsuna was talking about sex. Or maybe Tsuna was too innocent for his own good?

Robo-keshi face-palmed and decided to reply again,

"Oh well! Does this mean we're finally going to do a threesome, Tsuna? I thought that you didn't want to do it!"

He didn't just say that, did he? Oh well. He did. He just asked that sex thingy again to the brunette. This statement made Takeshi to choke himself and cough a couple of times. After he regained his composure, and with a huge blush on his face,

Yamamoto then said,

"Th-threesome? Ts-Tsuna? Y-you, h-him, a-and m-me? I-in a t-threesome? D-did he just say what I think he said or w-what…?"

─To Be Continued─

* * *

Author's Note:

To tell you the truth, I'm still pretty bummed to know that KHR finally ended. Sigh. I've only known them for three months only, ever since I started to read KHR in the first place. I just… It's just so hard to let go, you know. I don't want it. No, I can't want it. I will write and will still love 8027 fanfictions. So please, can you at least promise that you will stick up and give love for 8027 pairing? At least for one or two more years?

Anyways, reviews are much appreciated as always. I'm sorry that I ended up ranting in this section. I just really want my readers to know about my unwavering love for 8027, even though the manga ended. And, I do hope that you won't give up on the pairing that soon. Please, please, pretty please just don't stop loving 8027… Not that soon… Gah, I sound so desperate here… Well, I'm just saying…

Sincerely,

8027forever


	3. SEX

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's **Yaoi** **802780 (Yamamoto x Tsuna x Yamamoto), as in two Yamamotos fighting for Tsuna's love.** Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**Robo Takeshi Versus Yamamoto Takeshi! ─ Chapter 3**

'**S.E.X.'**

Truth be told, he didn't know what happened. It was all so sudden, like a loud exploding yet also deafening sound coming out from a sniper rifle. Tsuna didn't even know why or how this could be happening to him. Why him? Why only him? He wondered. But all that he could cope was he's now trapped in between two equally hot boys on top of his bed, shirtless and completely got dominated by them.

"W-wait! Ya-Yamamoto!" Tsuna stuttered as he felt a sudden tingling sensation right on his hardened nubs. A huge scarlet blush was apparent on his creamy colored cheeks, feeling embarrassed yet at the same time, highly aroused of what just happened.

Back then, Yamamoto moved his hands and started to give small, appreciative twists on the brunet pink nipples, letting the tip of his hands to play at the sensitized nipples. The moment when Tsuna felt the sudden touch on his aroused nubs, he let out a simple, eager moan unintentionally.

"Aaah! S-stop!" Tsuna whimpered, throwing his head back due to the pleasure as he opened his mouth widely, letting a trail of saliva dripping down his chin, making the older boy to be more aroused than he had already been.

"Awww! But Tsuna seems to like it!" the baseball jock replied happily as he gave an enchanting smile to the small brunet.

Yamamoto leaned his face closer and greedily clasped his mouth on the Decimo, kissing the receiving brunet, inserting his tongue to taste every inch of Tsuna's hot and velvety mouth with his slick tongue.

His hot shirtless body was pressing closely against the brunet smaller figure, giving a small ticklish sensation as his firm chest roughly coaxed against each other. Every time Tsuna moaned because of the nipple-teasing, Yamamoto deliberately pushed his tongue inside, twisting it and rubbing against the smaller brunet's tongue, dominating it completely with his greedy touch.

"Mmph! Ya-Yamamoto! W-wait! I can't breathe!" was all that Tsuna could say in between the kissing. His mind was starting to feel hazy because of the whole ecstasy and he couldn't really do anything to fight it.

But of course, it was not the only thing that made him lose control of his whole composure. There was another one, even more eager than Yamamoto.

"Hey!" Robo-keshi interjected, "I'm right here too! Don't ignore me!" he pouted childishly knowing that he'd been ignored.

If Yamamoto was in front of Tsuna, kissing the boy hungrily, Robo-keshi was on the back of the said brunet, ravishing the Decimo from the back.

This time, Ero-moto leaned his face closer, aiming it at Tsuna's exposed neck and decided to capture the boy's attention there. He gave a small, seductive lick on Tsuna's bare neck, making the Decimo whimpered in the most pleasurable way thinkable to him.

"Robo-keshi!" gasped the brunet as he felt a shuddering pleasure, creeping down to his arousal.

Robo-keshi waited the Vongola Decimo to enjoy the fleeting sensation before he then decided to work out his area and exploring Tsuna's column deliberately. With each move that Yamamoto did on Tsuna's mouth, ravishing it with his tongue, Robo-keshi worked his way on Tsuna's neck, gently giving him a little lick to its side.

"S-stop it, you two! N-no more! Aaaah!" the Decimo let out a sharp, throaty cry as he was being dominated by the upbringing pleasure, completely ravished by the other two.

As if it's not enough, that perverted version of Yamamoto worked his hands, and aimed it at the brunet's crotch. He clasped his arms around Tsuna's hips while his hands wandered deeper to Tsuna's arousal. Just when he finally managed to aim at the brunet's crotch, Robo-keshi decided to give a hungry touch on Tsuna's clothed member, groping it and rubbing it against Tsuna's pants with his eager hands.

"But you're so hard, Tsuna!" Ero-moto retorted playfully, "Here! Can you feel it?" he groped at Tsuna's enlarged member vigorously, giving an eager grasp on the hardened cock. The sudden touch on his engorged erection made him to let out a sharp, needy cry as the sudden pleasure just kept increasing on his mind.

"Aaaah! R-Robo-keshi! S-stop! N-not there too!" Tsuna protested shyly as another blush came rising on his creamy cheeks. He felt very sensitized now, aroused and hazed due to the pleasure. It's like every part of him was now heightened in sense. Just a simple touch on his cock could feel like thousand times different.

"But you like it, Tsuna! Why do you deny it when you like it?" he chirped playfully and unabashedly, still working his sneaky hands on the huge erection and ravishing the bare neck in front of him.

Every time Ero-moto used his wet tongue to taste the Tsuna's neck, he was so happy that it was rewarded by the sudden shivering and a pleasured wanton whimper from the Decimo.

"N-no! E-enough! W-we shouldn't be doing this!" Tsuna said, still a little bit occupied by Yamamoto's tongue on his oral cavity. He even needed to pull his head away from the passionate kiss. "We c-can't do this!"

Noticing that his mouth was now parted from Tsuna's mouth, Yamamoto decided to make his advance even further. He couldn't help but to feel eager about it! He stopped giving the small kiss on Tsuna's mouth and decided to aim at the smaller boy's sensitive neck.

"Mmmm," Takeshi mumbled appreciatively as he nuzzled his face on the Decimo's neck, filling his nostrils with the young Vongola's scent "Why not Tsuna? You're enjoying this after all."

Yamamoto didn't stop there. Better yet, he decided to give a little small suck to the Decimo's sensitive spot, gently marking the brunet with faint but quite visible kiss marks.

"Just enjoy this, Tsuna. I promise I'll be gentle." Yamamoto said it with a deep, husky voice which sounded so erotic on Tsuna's ears.

The very moment when the baseball jock used his mouth to suck on his slender neck, giving a light nibble on it, leaving red colored hickeys on Tsuna's neck, it brought indescribable feeling to him! It then made him whimpered and moaned crazily with every sucks that Yamamoto planted to his column!

"Aaahh! N-nooo! P-please! B-both of you! Stop it!" moaned Tsuna in pleasure when he felt the electrical impulse coming from the peripheral nerve on his neck.

And that's when he snapped his eyes wide open.

Wait a minute? It was all just a dream?! Of all the things that he could dream, he just had to dream of having sex with two Yamamotos at once? Were the whole Robo-keshi and his birthday party just a simple dream?

"W-was it all j-just a dream?" Tsuna wondered as though he was thinking out loud, "I… umm… I dreamt about… d-doing t-that… w-with Ya-Yamamoto…?" his eyebrows were furrowing.

"But why Yamamoto? And t-there's this perverted robot that looked exactly like Yamamoto called Robo-keshi? W-was it a dream?" Tsuna wondered again, lost inside his thoughts. He sat up from his bed and lifted up his hand to rub his bleary eyes trying to shake away his unrelenting sleepiness that kept creeping out in his head.

"But it felt so real though. Too real. That I don't even think it as — " not even be able to finish his thoughts, he could feel a weird sticky sensation down on his crotch.

And that was when Tsuna noticed it for the first time. He came on his pants because of his hot dream, the dream about having steamy hot sex with two Yamamotos at one time.

"Hiieeeee! No way! I… I came! And it's b-because… because of…" he said it in his panicked state. He could feel a blush was forming on his cheeks, making his face shine with faint red.

But before he could finish his thought, a sudden voice came from not far of him.

"Because of what?" a familiar happy voice came and made Tsuna came into realization that he's not alone in his room.

Instinctively, Tsuna threw his gaze right to the source of the voice. And, he was ultimately surprised that he saw Yamamoto was kneeling on the floor near him, with his elbows propped on the bed, looking curious at the young Decimo.

"Hieee! Yamamoto!" Tsuna screeched as he gave a powerful drawback from the baseball jock. "N-nothing! N-nothing happened! Really!" the brunet denied, feeling quite anxious about the whole situation. He really wished that this Yamamoto wouldn't notice about his secret agenda on his dream.

"Heee? You called me Yamamoto?" the boy raised his eyebrows curiously, pointing his face with his index finger, as a smile was then forming on the edge of his lips, "That's rare! Back then, you always called me with Robo-keshi or Ero-moto! Haha!" he gave a lighthearted smile to the other teen.

And this made Tsuna to be confused. He couldn't help but to wonder whether he's still dreaming or not.

"B-but! Aren't you just a dream? Am I still dreaming now?" Tsuna asked, making a puzzled look while in the process.

Upon hearing that, the other version of Yamamoto moved his hand and pinched Tsuna on his nose, just soft enough to prove his statement. He then smiled his deathly ear-to-ear smile to the smaller teen.

"Nope! You're not dreaming, Tuna! You passed out when we're talking together with me!" Knowing that what he said sounded rather weird, Robo-keshi decided to correct, "I mean, the other me! Takeshi!"

The chestnut colored eyes widened in shock. He now noticed that what happened back then was real.

"Passed out? You mean, it's all real? And I've been sleeping ever since that?" Tsuna asked again to confirm his assumption. He dared not to look at the clock now.

"Yeah!" Ero-moto nodded energetically as his sharp hazel eyes brightened in anticipation. "It's around 8 PM now. Tsuna must have been sleeping so lately last night, right? You're playing games till its late night!"

The brunet could follow about it a little. He remembered last night he played his favorite game till it's almost 2 AM in the morning, since it's weekend. But clearly, he didn't know that he would pass out after his birthday party over.

"Tsuna was sleeping so tightly back then, so Takeshi and I didn't want to wake you up." the love robot decided to add again, giving a small merry grin to the Decimo.

"Ahh!" After hearing what the perverted humanoid said, Tsuna gave a sharp exclaim. "Ya-Yamamoto? Where's he now?" the boy asked.

"He went home after making sure you're wide asleep, Tsuna!" the robot said, slightly feeling interested by such statement. His face was making a knowing face, making the other teen to be slightly wondering what lies beyond that smirk.

"Ohh," Tsuna exclaimed softly, slightly feeling disappointed and guilty knowing that he couldn't see Yamamoto when the boy was about to go home. After saying that, the young Vongola threw his gaze to his window. His face was making a small frown on his adorable face, eyes trailing off to his own imaginations.

'Yamamoto…' was all that Tsuna could say, whispering it delicately. He was thinking about a certain baseball jock now and it captivated his attention truly.

And upon seeing this, Robo-keshi felt like he was slightly ignored. After thinking for a while, Ero-moto made a happy smile on his face. He made a sudden wider grin on his handsome face. It looked like he was able to find a way to cheer Tsuna up.

"Tuna!" he shouted out of the blue.

"W-what is it?" the young Decimo asked innocently, not knowing what the other's intention.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna!" Robo-keshi said repetitively as he moved his hands and gave a handful grab on the brunet's shoulder, nagging it up and down to gain Tsuna's attention.

"S-stop that, Robo-keshi, w-what is it?" the other boy asked again, slightly pushing his shoulder away to avoid the intense shaking, but it was no prevail at all.

To his surprise, Ero-moto just smiled playfully at the brunet and said.

"Tsuna? Let's have sex!"

And there goes another awkward silence around them. This was the third time Robo-keshi implied something like this. Not to mention the time when he asked Tsuna for a threesome with the real Yamamoto. Surely by now, Tsuna already got used to it, right? It's not really a big deal for him, was it?

Wrong.

Somehow, there's a rushing feeling inside of the brunet's heart. It was as if something was eliciting inside of him, like spinning and churning in a massive rotation. A sudden urge was rising inside of him, wanting to burst and let loose instantly. A passionate flame was set ablaze inside him, rendering him to grit his teeth in order to hold it up.

And that's when Tsuna suddenly lost it.

"Stop that… What is wrong with you? Implying something like that using Yamamoto's face and voice… He doesn't even act that way…" Tsuna protested to the other teen. His face was unreadable, but there's glint of hurt voiced out from his words.

"So, please, stop doing that… You're making me confused… Do you have to toy with my feelings like that? It's not fair… He doesn't even feel the same way… like…" he continued to stutter again, a slight hurt was hovering on his chest.

"You're wrong! Takeshi also –" the other boy gave a sharp sudden answer which quite shocked the young brunet. His face turned serious.

"I'm w-wrong? Yamamoto also? Also w-what, Robo-keshi?" Tsuna asked again, waiting the other boy to answer his question.

This time Robo-keshi felt anxious. He couldn't really escape from Tsuna's unrelenting gaze now. But he didn't want to confirm of what he said for some reasons. And that's why he decided to change the topic. What better way to change the topic then to…

"Tsuna! Let's spoon!" he said it eagerly as he launched his body forward and hugged Tsuna shamelessly.

Of course, being held like that made Tsuna to be panicked. His breathing went erratic due to the sudden closeness from his best friend. He had never experienced something like this before. Well, at least, not till Robo-keshi walked in to his life.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna shrieked his favorite screech as he gave a forceful drawback from the lovebot.

"I-I d-don't know what that means! But coming from you, it must have meant something perverted!" he blushed a faint scarlet hue on his cheeks, feeling utterly embarrassed.

"Not really!" Robo-keshi protested happily, "It's just easy! You lay down there and then, and then, I'll hug you from your back!"

Well, that sounded surprisingly normal, coming from a perverted robot like him.

"And then, I'll _hump_ you slowly! Don't worry! I'll be gentle!"

Scratch that thought.

"Hiiiieeee! N-no! I d-don't want that!" Tsuna replied with a huge blush on his face. Because of what Robo-keshi said to him, he couldn't help but imagine the whole scene on his mind. And it made him blushed heavily.

"Awww! Why not? I think you'll love something like that! You like it gentle and lovey-dovey, right?" Robo-keshi said again, unrelenting to let it go.

Tsuna could only shake his head repetitively in a quick way. Never ever in his life he imagined about doing sex or what position that he liked the best. It was like a low blow to him and it made him panicked.

Upon seeing that, Ero-moto threw a confused look and said.

"You don't like it? I never thought that Tsuna like it rough! Something like a rape fantasy? Ooh! How about we play a rape game, then? I'll be the rapist and you'll be the raped! It will be so much fun, Tsuna!" the other guy asked happily, feeling very interested to do a rape game with Tsuna.

"No! I don't want that, Robo-keshi!" the brunet rejected firmly as he moved back from his position, giving some space in between them, not wanting to be raped like a rag doll by the horny Yamamoto copy.

Upon hearing that from Tsuna and seeing such reaction, it made Robo-keshi to be excited.

"Nice! That's the spirit!" he said eagerly, assuming that Tsuna just played his part nicely as the raped victim. He actually thought that Tsuna wanted to play the rape game with him too. Though, he thought it wrong. Real wrong.

But he just wouldn't get it, would he? He leaped forward to Tsuna as he moved his hands quickly to grab the hem of his blue t-shirt and began undressing himself. He tucked away his shirt, revealing his effortlessly hot body to the brunet to see. And after that, he quickly threw away his shirt to the furthest place possible. Someone's been really horny now.

Next objective would be ripping away Tsuna's shirt to shreds.

"Baka! Y-you got it all wrong! Put your shirt back on, Ero-moto!" Tsuna protested, looking embarrassed as fuck at the sight in front of him.

"Ehh? Why? But I want to do it with my Tuna!" the shirtless Robo-keshi whined childishly. He pouted his lips, upon hearing the brunet's statement. He still wasn't wearing his shirt though which ultimately made Tsuna to feel embarrassed even more.

"B-baka! I'm g-going out!" was all that he could reply as he made his way to come down from his bed, with his face flushed red courtesy to his blush. Tsuna then stood up from his bed, stretching his body a little before he then headed to his drawer to pick his orange jacket with a number '27' on its front, then he passed to his door.

"W-wait! Tsuna! Where are you going?" asked Robo-keshi confusedly, still in his shirtless state, by the way.

"To Yamamoto's house. I need to know something."

* * *

The night was a little bit dark, filled with dark clouds and gently drizzling rain when Yamamoto Takeshi finally came back to his house from his neighbor's house, doing some errands for his father. Back then, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi asked him to deliver sushi boxes and being a kind and gentle son he was, Takeshi did all his errands neatly.

"Oyaji! I'm home!" Yamamoto chirped as he entered Take-sushi's front door, calling out his dad's name. He looked a little bit tired and the cold weather wasn't really helping at all.

Coming out from the kitchen stall where he worked, Tsuyoshi came out and greeted his son.

"Oh! Takeshi, you're finally back? Welcome home." He grinned out his smile to his son.

"Hahaha!" the Rain Guardian gave a hearty laugh, "I'm beat!" It's true though. He looked dead beat tired and seemed like he was about to collapse in moments.

"It sure seems so! Hahaha!" the older Yamamoto laughed too, "You should take a warm bath! It can relax your muscles!"

"Sure thing, Oyaji! I'll just go to my room first!" replied the baseball jock, still grinning his happy grin during the process. He walked away from his father, not wanting

"Oh! About that, Takeshi." Tsuyoshi said, catching the other boy's attention.

"What is it, Oyaji?" Yamamoto asked, looking curious at his father.

"That Sawada kid just came." He explained lightly, while closing the shop and do some cleaning.

"Tsuna came?" Takeshi raised his eyebrow to state his question.

"Yeah, I told him to wait on your room. Said that you'll be back soon." Tsuyoshi nodded, confirming the other boy's question.

"Oh! Okay! Then, I'll go meet him, yeah?" Takeshi answered back, before he then rushed his way to his room.

He paced up his speed, feeling curious and happy knowing that Tsuna was here on his room. Yamamoto rushed up the staircase, heading to his room. After taking a few staircase, he finally arrived at the front of his room. He walked toward it, opened the door and proceeded inside.

And there he saw him.

Tsuna was lying on Yamamoto's bed, kind of look like he was sleeping but he's not. And the boy also looked like he was shivering too. Feeling worried at the sight in front of him, Yamamoto quickly rushed at the boy's side.

"Tsuna? Are you okay?" he asked, feeling worried about it.

But Tsuna was only shivering further. His face also looked red too. Seemed like he was kind of sick. Was it because of the rain, then?

"It's cold… Yamamoto… It's cold…"

"Tsuna? Are you sick? Wait here! I'll go get a blanket!" Yamamoto said, but before he went away, he felt his shirt was being pulled back. It seemed Tsuna was holding him, so that the baseball jock didn't go.

"H-hug me… P-please h-hold me… It will be warmer if you do so…"

Yamamoto felt embarrassed, upon hearing that. Never ever in his life he imagined of hugging Tsuna all tightly like that. That's why he was blushing so hard now. And his heart beat quicker than it had already been.

"Ts-Tsuna…? A-are you sure?"

"Yeah… P-please… Ya-Yamamoto… aaah…" Tsuna panted again, his breathing became hard as he shivered again.

Yamamoto felt another blush coming to his face. He didn't want to admit it, but looking at Tsuna and hearing the whole panting, it made him think of stuffs that he really shouldn't think of.

'I c-can't believe this. I can't fantasize Tsuna like this. I shouldn't. He's hurting now. And my mind just had to think dirty stuffs with him? Get a grip, Takeshi. You can't do this. He's your best friend. You mustn't take advantage of him!' Yamamoto debated in his mind as he mentally slapped himself because of the imagination.

Nevertheless, he decided to hug Tsuna too.

He quickly got in to the bed and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's body. He tried to banish his dirty thoughts and pulled Tsuna closer to his embrace, giving his whole warmth.

"L-like t-this?" Yamamoto asked, his heart beat like a roller coaster, feeling utterly embarrassed holding Tsuna tightly to his body like that.

But to his surprise… Tsuna's response was…

"Haaah… Haaah…" he breathed heavily, "Ya-Yamamoto! Aaah! It's n-not e-enough… It's c-cold h-here… Yamamoto! P-please…" Tsuna bucked his hips and moved it back, grinding his crotch directly against Yamamoto's crotch. The moment when their crotch rubbed against each other, it made Yamamoto winced his face in pain.

'N-no! Ts-Tsuna! D-don't do that!' Yamamoto protested in his mind, trying to fight back his arousal.

But of course, it was no prevail at all. Yamamoto could feel his erection was poking his boxer and it was fully erect too. This was all because Tsuna rubbing his crotch continuously. And every time it rubbed, Yamamoto winced his face in pain due to the slithering sensation. He tried his best to hold it all back in, not to just ripped Tsuna's pants and shoved down his cock all in.

But God just loves to torture him…

"Ya-Yamamoto… It's n-not enough… C-can you t-take off your shirt p-please? It's w-warmer t-that way…"

He asked Yamamoto to do what?! Hugging Tsuna while shirtless? Of course, Yamamoto couldn't do that! He was aroused as fuck now, and doing so, would definitely overkill him.

"Y-you sure, Ts-Tsuna…?" was all that he could reply, though his mind was still paralyzed.

"Yes… Please… Yamamoto… It's cold…"

And with that, Yamamoto decided to do exactly as Tsuna told him. His face flushed red but he needed to do so. For Tsuna.

With a quick move, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, taking it off, exposing his shirtless body for Tsuna to behold. After that, he put his shirt away, scratched the back of his neck again, feeling embarrassed of the whole scene.

"Ts-Tsuna… I… I took off my shirt…" Yamamoto stuttered embarrassingly.

"Then… hug me… Yamamoto… please… I want you to…" Tsuna begged again, as he wrapped his arms to hold the baseball jock.

The shirtless Yamamoto also did the same way. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna's body, letting his firm chest pressing tightly against Tsuna's chest. And every time he hugged Tsuna, his nipples just had to "unintentionally" rub against the other teen, sending him pleasures that made him winced his face again.

"Like t-this, r-right, Ts-Tsuna? Y-you're w-warm now, r-right?" Yamamoto stuttered again as his face darkened with his scarlet shades.

"H-hug me tighter Yamamoto…" the brunet demanded, wrapping his arms tightly toward the other boy.

"A-alright… I'm hugging you tighter then…" the baseball jock replied shyly, still fighting his erection off by thinking other unreasonable stuffs like Math or baseball.

But who was he fooling? He was shirtless now and he was very aroused. He couldn't even do anything to fight it. Should he just falter then? And take advantage of his best friend?

He didn't need to wonder that long though, since his door suddenly went open.

"Hiieee! Ya-Yamamoto w-what are you d-doing?!" Tsuna shrieked in shock, noticing how closely Yamamoto hugged to the other version of Tsuna.

"Huh? Tsuna?!" Yamamoto looked at the shrieking Tsuna, and then he looked back at the other Tsuna whom he hugged back then, "There's two Tsunas? No way! How can this possible?"

"Hieee! There's another me? Reborn and Verde must have done something again!" Tsuna stated in shocked manner.

And there they saw him for the first time. The same creation like Robo-keshi. The same version of Tsuna, the Vongola Decimo, only more perverted, Robo-Tuna.

─**To Be Continued─**

* * *

Author's Note:

**S.E.X is shorthand for Super Erotic X (Decimo)**

**Sorry for the late update. I've got stuffs to do since holiday. And I've been very busy too, because right now, I have a boyfriend. He's very kind and cute. And we've been spending quite some time together too. So, my free time is occupied because of that. He's an author in FFN too. His pen name is KHFFMEE-8027.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Sincerely,**

**8027forever**


End file.
